Eternal: The Power of Five
by Alesha Halliwell
Summary: Prue, Piper and Phoebe barely all survive against Shax. The Power of Three has fallen weak. With the discovery of their two baby half-sister twins Paige and Payton, will the power of five be strong enough to stand against the highest forms of evil. Season 4 rewrite.
1. Episode 1: A New Power

_Hey everyone! I am rewriting the Charmed series, Season 4 onwards. I won't say much more than that._

**_Couples: _**_Prue/Andy, Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Cole, Paige/Glenn, Payton/Nate_

_Oh, another thing. Paige and Payton aren't identical twins, they're fraternal twins. Payton is portrayed by Anne Hathaway. _

Episode 1: A New Power- Paige and Payton

Leo placed his glowing hands over Prue and Piper Halliwell and the blood on Prue's ear and Piper's face disappeared. Phoebe's face morphed into relief as her sisters regained consciousness.

"Ow what happened?" Prue asked.

"You guys almost died, that's what happened." Leo replied softly.

"What else is new?" Piper said sarcastically. Her eyes travelled and fell on the doctor. She clamped a hand over her mouth.

"But we lost our innocent." Piper said sadly and Phoebe hugged her then Prue as well.

"I'm just glad the two of you are alright." Phoebe said softly.

"Back at you sis." Prue replied and Piper managed to nod.

"Leo, have you talked to the Elders? Why did we get beaten so easily?" Piper asked turning to her husband and Leo sighed.

"The Elders think the Power of Three isn't strong enough to defeat the Source." Leo said softly. Prue gaped at Leo.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Prue asked softly. "That's the only power we have. It's what's always worked."

"There's a new power they've discovered." Leo explained to them. "It's called The Power of Five."

"The Power of Five?" Phoebe asked. "But there's the only three of us. Where are we supposed to find two more Charmed Ones?"

Piper thought for a moment.

"Why don't we ask Mum and Grams about it?" Piper suggested softly. "Maybe they know how we can create a Power of Five."

Prue decided that wasn't a bad idea and the three of them headed upstairs.

"Hear these words, hear our cry spirit from the other side, come to us we summon thee, cross now the great divide!" The three sisters chanted together. Patty and Penny appeared.

"Prue. Piper. Phoebe. What's wrong?" Patty was the first to ask.

"Mum, the Elders think we can somehow form a stronger power, The Power of Five and we'll need that to stop the Source and probably other demons who are at that level." Prue explained to them. "But there's only me, Piper and Phoebe. Together, we can only form the Power of Three."

Patty and Penny exchanged glances. Penny gave Patty a look saying 'you should tell them'.

Patty sighed at that.

"Well, actually there are two other witches out there." Patty said softly. "We cast a spell so I wouldn't show but…I had two daughters with Sam. Twins."

Prue gaped at this unsure of how to react. She felt a little betrayed not having known that she had two little half-sisters and they hadn't even known about it. She knew she should be happy since it would allow them to defeat the Source. But she couldn't help but feel annoyed about it.

Piper on the other hand felt a mixture of happiness and surprise. Happiness because it meant they wouldn't have to be on their own and they'd have two new family members and surprise because she would have liked to known that she had another sister.

Phoebe expressed her feelings by speaking up.

"Are you saying we have two baby sisters?" Phoebe asked looking alarmed. "But where? Why aren't they living with us? What are their names?"

Patty sighed.

"The love between a witch and a whitelighter wasn't so common before." Patty explained gently. "It was forbidden so we had to give your sisters Paige and Payton up at birth."

"You need to find them." Penny finally spoke up.

"How? We can't exactly just waltz up to them and say "Hey we're your sisters!"" Piper remarked sarcastically and Prue rolled her eyes.

"More importantly we don't know what their adoptive last names are." Prue pointed out logically.

"No but head to the local church." Patty instructed them. "Look for Sister Agnes. She found a home for them so she'll know."

Just then, Cole shimmered in. Phoebe moved over to him, kissing him softly.

"Hey everything okay honey?" Phoebe said softly.

"I managed to get the Bounty Hunters off my trail." Cole told her pulling her close.

"Okay then." Prue said taking charge once more. "Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Cole can go and then since there's two of them, you can split into two teams and look for them."

Piper glanced at her, knowing she was having a hard time adjusting to the fact that she would now have two baby sisters. She exchanged a look with Phoebe, neither one of them saying anything but just agreeing.

The group headed to the church, finding Sister Agnes telling her the names.

"Oh yes, those twin girls were beautiful." Sister Agnes. Paige and Payton Matthews."

"Matthews, okay so have you kept in touch with them?" Piper asked her.

"I'm sorry I don't give this type of information to any strangers." Sister Agnes replied politely.

"Oh we're not strangers, we're her sisters." Phoebe piped up. Piper hit her shoulder.

"Yeah, our Mum had her reasons to give the twins up." Piper said forcing a smile before sending a pointed look to Phoebe who smiled innocently. Leo looked down smiling while Cole hid a smirk. It was typical of Phoebe to blurt out something like that.

"Well, Payton works at the school for the disabled and intellectually weak Briston Special School, she's a teacher there." Sister Agnes told them. "Paige works at a local office and is an assistant social worker at South Bay Social Services."

"Ok thank you." Phoebe said happily. "Ok, Piper and Leo, you guys go find Payton and Cole and I will go find Paige." She grabs Cole's hand pulling him along.

"Phoebe! What are we meant to say to her?" Piper called out.

"Just get her to come with you to the Manor!" Phoebe called back, before shimmering out with Cole.

Piper threw her hands up in the air and looked at Leo who shrugged. The two of them headed to the school.

"Hey." Piper said smiling to the lady on the service desk. "I'm looking for one of the teachers, Payton Matthews."

The lady picked up a phone, dialling a number.

"Ms. Matthews, there are two people here to see you. Shall I send them in?" The lady asked. "Alright I'll send them through." She hung up. "Just the second door to the left."

Piper and Leo followed the instructions and as they entered a room, a young woman walked over to them. She had wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello I'm Payton." The woman said gently. "How can I help you?"

Piper glanced at Leo, unsure of how to say anything now that she was actually here.

"Hello I'm Piper." Piper said smiling at her. "I know this is going to sound crazy but I need you to come with me to my house."

Payton frowned at the request.

"I'm sorry but I don't even know you." Payton said softly.

"Yeah but we know you." Piper said and then added "And Paige as well. You see we're Patty's daughters as well. Your birth mother and she gave you up to Sister Agnes."

Payton didn't know how to react. How did this woman know all this? She couldn't believe she was agreeing to this.

"Alright I'll come with you." Payton said softly. "Though I should tell you Paige will be a bit harder to convince."

"Good think Phoebe took that job." Piper said with a smile as Payton went over to a desk signing something and following Piper out.

"Paige, would you please listen to us?" Phoebe was saying running after Paige who had run out of her office after hearing Phoebe and Cole's story.

"This is going well." Cole remarked to Phoebe who gave him a look.

"Not helping." Phoebe told him. "Paige, Payton is a part of this as well! Our other sister Piper went to get her!"

Paige stopped upon hearing her twin sister's name.

"You're bringing Pay into this? Come on!" Paige said softly. "I don't have special powers and I'm not a witch nor your sister."

Phoebe turned to Cole.

"A little help here?" Phoebe requested looking desperate and Cole sighed.

"Look, if you don't want to believe us don't." Cole said softly. "But prove us wrong if you're so sure of that. Come with us to the Manor and if you're not the one, we'll let you both go and never bother you again."

Paige looked thoughtful about that.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Paige finally agreed. They all arrived at the house at almost the same time.

"Prue, we're home!" Piper called out glancing at the others as Prue came downstairs.

"Hey I'm Prue, your oldest sister." Prue introduced. Paige scoffed causing Payton to send her a look. Payton extended her hand.

"Payton." Payton said politely. Prue shook her hand and then moved it away extending it to Paige who seemed more resistant.

"Paige." Paige finally said and stiffly shook Prue's hand. As she did, a bright blue light shone around the five of them, sparkling rather brightly. Paige quickly pulled Payton back who looked a little nervous.

"What was that?" Payton said anxiously.

"That's a good question." Paige said looking questioningly at Phoebe and Cole.

"I think that means you're supposed to be here." Cole said before Phoebe could say anything. Before either of the twins could reply to that, Shax burst in. Cole threw an energy ball at him while Leo threw a chair.

"Upstairs, hurry!" Prue cried grabbing Piper's hand who grabbed Phoebe's pulling them behind her. Payton grabbed Paige's hand pulling her along with her as well as Shax followed them.

"Paige, Payton read this spell with us!" Prue said quickly.

"Spell? This is crazy!" Paige said in protest.

"Are you guys really witches?" Payton said surprised. The sisters didn't have time to reply as Shax was getting ready to attack.

"Hurry!" Piper cried.

"Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, the longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell!" Prue, Piper and Phoebe had begun the spell, Payton and Paige soon joining them as well. A bright yellow light flashed causing Shax to explode.

"The Power of Five." Prue said softly.

"What have you guys turned us into?" Paige said glaring at them before running off.

Payton had a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my god, I have to get out of here." Payton said before running after her twin, trying to fathom on what had just happened.

"Payton! Wait!" Piper cried but she was already gone.

"Paige!" Phoebe cried and attempted to run after her but they were both out the door before any of them could catch up to them.


	2. Episode 2: A Gift and Moving Forward

_Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter or shall I say episode? I am now doing this project with a very amazing writer, maddushe so she's written the second half of this chapter while I wrote the first._

Episode 2: A Gift and Moving forward

Piper groaned at the fact that her two newly found sisters had just run off even though it was perfectly reasonable for them to do so. Giving it some more thought, she would most likely have done the same. Suddenly, she noticed a frown on Leo's face and turned towards him.

"Is something wrong?" Piper asked her husband, starting to get a little worried.

"The Elders…" Leo trailed off as an Elder orbed in to the attic just then. "Want to pay us a visit."

"Hello Leo, Prue, Piper, Phoebe." The Elder greeted them. "Since you have managed to defeat Shax, we've come to a decision to reward you all for your great accomplishment." He shot them a smile.

"I don't know if I'm looking too eagerly forward to this one." Piper muttered under her breath, with barely forced smile on her face. Suddenly, white orbs were visible and a man appeared before them.

Prue's eyes widened in shock as she looked at the newcomer, there was something very familiar about him. Those passionate blue eyes, that expression, the breathtaking smile that haunted her in her sleep, causing her sadness. Standing in front of her was her high school sweet heart, her first true love, Andy Trudeau. She closed the distance between them and slipped into a comforting embrace.

"I've missed you so much." Prue said softly, her voice cracking as she began to cry in his arms.

"I've missed you too Prue, more than you could ever know. It was awful, not being able to see you. I wish that I could have told you about this and you wouldn't have to go through all the sorrow." Andy replied, pulling away and gently cupped Prue's face in his hands. He reached out his thumb to brush away the tears that had been trailing down her cheeks. God, she was so incredibly beautiful, looking like an angel standing there before him. In all these years they had been apart, it was as if she somehow had managed to get even more beautiful, if that was even possible. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He could feel a faint odour of cherry blossoms from her perfume.

Andy removed his hands from her face, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and turned to face the others. Phoebe and Piper were both smiling at the scene played out before their eyes.

"Piper, Phoebe. It's good to see you guys again." He said softly, offering a smile.

"Same here." Phoebe put in. "I'm glad your back Andy." She grinned back.

"We all are." Piper added, shooting a glance at Prue who met her gaze and she sent her big sister a smile. She hadn't seen that spark of pure happiness and life in Prue's eyes ever since Andy died and it was nice to see the spark returning once again. Prue wasn't the same without it.

"So, you're a white lighter now?" Prue asked turning to Andy whom offered her a smile.

"Yeah, it was both a gift and a need. I'm only new at this though but the Elders thought that since there will be five of you girls now, you'll need two white lighters to look out for you." Leo smiled.

"So they think that I can't handle five witches on my own?" He joked, but honestly didn't mind sharing the spotlight with him. After all, having two more witches around the house would be hard to manage and it would be rather nice to have another male around. Cole was a good friend, but he did have his own apartment even though he came over a lot to see Phoebe. It would definitely be easier if they shared the burden amongst them. He knew from experience that it wasn't that easy to deal with the charmed ones. He didn't want to think about what it would be like having two more.

Andy shrugged at his remark, knowing fully well that he appreciated the help.

"The fact that you can even handle these three is really impressive, considering the fact that they always seem to get into a lot of trouble." Andy winked at Prue, who rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I hate to break up this reunion, I really do, but we have got to find Paige and Payton and bring them back here. We have to make them accept all this and figure out what their powers are." Prue said and turned to Piper. "I think that you should be the one to go after them. They'll listen to you." Piper looked a bit puzzled at her statement.

"Me? Why me? Why can't you or Phoebe go?" Piper asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Because you're the kindest and most patient person I know." Phoebe said slowly, wrapping an arm around her. "No offence but that Paige is hard work; she won't be persuaded that easily. Payton seemed nice though, but I don't think that she'll agree to anything if Paige doesn't go along with it."

She was about to argue against it, but then she noticed the look in Prue's eyes. She was dying to spend some time alone with Andy; they had years to catch up on. A sound of defeat escaped her lips as she surrendered to their will, she didn't have the heart to say no.

"Alright, alright I'll go and talk to them. But you owe me." Piper said in a low voice, eyeing Prue and Phoebe carefully, then turned around and headed downstairs to in some way manage to reason with her new sisters. She had a bad feeling as she got into the car and drove to their apartment, Phoebe had managed to get the address to it. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't quite grasp just what it was. There was this feeling in her gut that something would happen.

"Well here goes nothing." She mumbled under her breath and knocked gently on the door, waiting for someone to great her. On second thought, they'd probably just slam it shut in her face considering how they ran off before. Sigh, she wished that someone else could deal with this. The sound of the door unlocking brought her out of her thoughts, as she stared into the eyes of Payton. To say that she was surprised to have her standing outside her door was an understatement.

"Piper? What are you doing here? How did you find out where we live?" Well, at least she remembers my name, that's a start. Piper took in a deep breath to clear her head.

"Payton, I really need to talk to you. Can I come in please?" Payton hesitated, not sure if she should trust the woman at her door claiming to be her sister. She knew that Paige would be mad at her if she found out that she'd talk to them after she promised not to. Still, a part of her couldn't help but to be curious about what she wanted to say. To learn about a possible new family she had never known before. Though, she was still a bit sceptical, and a bit freaked out, she finally agreed.

"Alright, come in. But I should tell you that Paige will be coming home in a couple of minutes and I'm not sure if she'd like to have you here. She's quite upset about the whole thing. Well, more upset than me, I suppose I should say." She had been furious, and left for church to find Sister Agnes to ask her about their adoption and their parents.

Payton had decided not to follow, she knew that Paige needed to spend some time alone and frankly she wanted it too. This day was just getting stranger by the minute. She did definitely not imagine vanquishing a demon when she woke up this morning, let alone find she apparently had three more sisters. Yeah, it was a strange day alright.

"I understand, I promise that I won't be long." Payton nodded and widened the door so that Piper could enter the apartment and closed it quickly behind her and put the hasp back on.

You could never be too careful in this town. She led her into the tastefully decorated living room and gestured for Piper to take a seat on the leather couch, as she herself sat down in her favourite armchair opposite to her. The room fell silent for a while, as neither of them could think of a way to start up the conversation. Piper debated on what to say, Payton was too nervous to ask.

"Would you like to have anything to drink Piper? Some tea, coffee, water, or a soda perhaps?" She asked politely, putting an end to the uncomfortable silence.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Piper reassured her. "Since we haven't got much time, I'll just get to the point of why I'm here. You see…" A loud crash interrupted her.

Instinctively, she jumped out of the chair and ran into the kitchen to see what the cause of the crash was, Payton closely behind her. The scene that was before her eyes shocked her. Paige was lying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding from a wound on her forehead. Payton let out a high squeal as she saw her sister. Oh, Paige.

"What the hell happened?"


End file.
